leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Incineroar (Pokémon)
|} Incineroar (Japanese: ガオガエン Gaogaen) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 34. It is the final form of . Biology Incineroar is a bipedal, Pokémon with a muscular build. It has a short snout with a small red nose, bright green eyes with yellow sclerae, and tiny, pointed ears. Large tufts of red fur extend from its cheeks, and much of its face is also red. The upper half of its muzzle and the top and back of its head are black. A thin red stripe runs vertically along its head to its snout, where it splits into a V-shape over its eyes. Its torso is gray with several black stripes and seems to resemble a wrestler tank-top; the front and back both have a single vertical stripe up the center, crossed by two horizontal lines. Around Incineroar's waist is a belt formed from flames that somewhat resembles a championship wrestling belt. In the front center is a small, yellow flame shape. The arms, legs, and tail are all red with black stripes forming bands around them. The arms have three stripes, spiky tufts of black fur over the shoulders, and large five-fingered hands with white claws and a single light red pad on the palm. Its legs have only two stripes and simple three-toed paws, and the tail has one stripe and a tuft of spiky black fur around the tip. Incineroar's flame belt is produced from within its body and burst from its navel and waist as its fighting spirit rises. This Pokémon disregards the safety of its opponents and on-lookers, sometimes striking the opposing Trainer with attacks.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/incineroar/ It is a violent Pokémon, and will sometimes ignore its Trainer's orders when it is not in the mood to listen. Despite this, it finds fighting unworthy opponents boring, and gets motivated fighting a challenging one. In addition to spewing fire from its navel, it uses ferocious kicks and punches. Incineroar is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move and the exclusive Z-Move . In the anime Major appearances Professor Kukui's Incineroar Incineroar made its main series debut in Pushing the Fiery Envelope!, under the ownership of the , who uses it for Battle Royal competitions. It developed a rivalry with Ash's Litten and was eventually used in a battle against it. Though Litten evolved into a , Incineroar still won the battle. It has since made further appearances in the . Other Incineroar debuted in I Choose You!, under the ownership of Cross. It was used in two battles against Cross's former , which was now under the ownership of ; Incineroar emerged victorious in the first battle, but lost in the rematch when Charmeleon evolved into . Minor appearances Pokédex entries and type, and 's final evolved form. Incineroar is capable of shooting fire from its midsection. A circle of fire wraps around its hips like a belt.}} In the TCG Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Incineroar debuts in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a new fighter. Some of its moves that it uses include , and . Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: Take on Escalation Battles}} |} |} In-game events |Hidden Ability Pokémon Bank Incineroar|Japanese, American, PAL, and Korean|hide|50|March 8 to October 31, 2018|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Incineroar}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up | |Darkest Lariat|Dark|Physical|85|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Trip|Dark|Physical|20|100|10| |'}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution By s Side game data |} Evolution |no2=726 |name2=Torracat |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=727 |name3=Incineroar |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Official confidential art featuring , Incineroar, , and Mallow was leaked on the Internet on June 4, 2016. This leak happened 145 days before these Pokémon were officially revealed on October 27, 2016.Official confidential art of Decidueye, Incineroar, and Primarina | Game Freak From the leaked material, it is known that Incineroar's code name was "トラ 3", or "Tiger 3" during development. * Incineroar is the only evolution of a starter Pokémon to have a lower base stat than its pre-evolved forms. Its base is 30 points lower than 's and 10 points lower than 's. Origin Incineroar is based on a . It also shares elements with a professional wrestler. Its category and possessing the secondary element of Dark brings to mind a , a wrestler who embodies , in contrast to a face, who embodies . Name origin Incineroar is a combination of ''incinerate and roar. Gaogaen may be a combination of ガオー gao (the sound of a roar) and 火炎 kaen (flame). In other languages and |fr=Félinferno|frmeaning=From and inferno |es=Incineroar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Fuegro|demeaning=From and growl |it=Incineroar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=어흥염 Eoheungyeom|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=熾焰咆哮虎 / 炽焰咆哮虎 Chìyànpáoxiāohǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |zh_yue=熾焰咆哮虎 Chiyìhmpàauhhāaufú|zh_yuemeaning=From , , , and |ru=Инсинероар Insineroar|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=กาโอกาเอ็น Gaogaen|thmeaning=From Japanese name }} Related articles * Professor Kukui's Incineroar * Incineroar (Super Smash Bros.) Notes External links |} de:Fuegro es:Incineroar fr:Félinferno it:Incineroar ja:ガオガエン zh:炽焰咆哮虎